


Shut Up

by Juanitastar



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: ArgChiWeek2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanitastar/pseuds/Juanitastar
Summary: Martin finds an angel on a bar, after work.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que cada vez me salen menos las letras en español, pero quería participar en la week porque Anhue merece todo el support. I see you girl. 
> 
> El prompt es Angels/Demons, pero lo usé bieeeen subtle como parte de la conversación xD

Manuel just came to the bar to help himself with a drink(s) and not talk to anyone. Unfortunately, there were people out there who found his frowning drunk ass sexy. Why? He has no clue, he didn’t speak moron.

“Hey, there…” that’s how the four buffoon of the night presented himself.

“Yes?” Manuel replied, not even looking.

“Heaven must be missing their favorite angel?”

Manuel rolled his eyes. Seriously? He side-eyed the intruder: a blonde. Why it was always blondes. 

“You know their favorite angel was Satan before being kicked off, right?” he replied back, earning a laugh from the stranger.

“I’m very drunk right now and you are really cute. Give me a hand, here” the blonde replied.

Honesty. That’s something drunk!Manu could appreciate.

“If you want sex, I’m not giving any today, so…”

“I don’t want sex… tonight.” The blonde said. “I want to know you enough to ask for a date. Are you a serial killer?”

“No.”

“That’s enough for me. Want to go on a date?”

“No?”

“Fair enough. I might be a serial killer for I you know.”

Okay, this blonde was actually interesting? Manuel wasn’t really in the mood for a talk, but he could entertain this guest a little longer, he supposes.

“Exactly. Do you want to wear my skin as a dress?”

“Is that an euphemism for sex?” asked the blonde.

“No.”

“Then no, gross.”

“Good. Next question: are you a stupid blonde?”

“Sometimes, yes.” The stranger said, after meditating in the question for a second.

“That’s hot.” Manu said, now looking at the stranger fully. He didn’t look half bad. Manu wouldn’t kick him out of his bed.

“Like, I’m really smart, but I can be hot-headed and that always lead to bad decisions.” The blonde continued. “Anyways, how should I call you?”

  
“ Stranger until you present yourself first,” Manuel said. Come on, this was basic manners.

“Uops, sorry. My name is Martin,” the blonde said. And Manuel finally has a name for the cute blonde… did he just use “cute”?

“Manuel,” he presented himself.

“Well, Manuel: you don’t know it, but you are looking at your future husband.”

“That’s so creepy…”

“I know, I hated it as soon as it came out of my mouth. Can we get out and get some food in a public space with lots of people?”

“Are you paying?” Manuel asked.

“Sure. But take something cheap, I might not like it, but I’m poor as hell,” Martin replied, and that honesty has to be rewarded.

“Deal. But once I get my free food you might not see me again,” Manuel said, getting up from the chair.

“I take my chances. And who knows… you might find out I’m husband material,” Martin said with a wink. 

“Again: creepy,” Manuel said, not really amused.

  
“I know, I know… lest just get some food.”

* * *

“If you say something, I’m going to strangle you right here and right now,” Manuel warned as they interchanged rings.

Martin laughed, but didn’t say anything. But by the shine in his eyes, Manuel could tell he was remembering the night they meet two years ago.

“Love you, Angel,” Martin with a teasing tone.

Manuel was about to reply about how he just lost a bet and that’s why he was there, but… the words from Martin were also sincere. And now, in front of friends and family, the priest was about to say his final worlds:

“I declare you Husband and Husband. You may kiss each other,”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriusly, you work hard, and you support stuff I do and I see you. Thanks ♥


End file.
